


6/8

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: It's a promise, I'm making to you:Whatever may come, your heart I will choose.Forever I'm yours, Forever I do.They witnessed a private moment between Kagami and Kuroko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to: "I get to love you by Ruelle"  
> https://youtu.be/m1mkYWkoXyo
> 
> Checks off my slow dancing square on fluff bingo 💛
> 
> The title is the time signature of the song on the sheet music I could find.

They hadn’t meant to intrude on the private moment, but no one expected to come across such a private moment when they went searching for their friends.

Kise had just wanted to play one-on-one with Kagami. Then when he couldn’t find Kagami, he tried looking for Kuroko and couldn’t find him either. He ended up asking the others around the Inn if they knew which lead to the rest of the Miracles and Seirin getting into searching for the two.

They searched the entire inn and gym before Aomine asked the innkeeper if there was any other place they could be, and the elderly woman smiled and told them to check the garden in the back.

They had all rushed out to the back curious, only to be halted as they took in the scene in front of them.

Kagami and Kuroko were slow dancing in the little pavilion at the center of the garden. Kuroko had his head laying on Kagami’s chest, while Kagami was staring down at Kuroko, with a look that can only be described as love.

It was almost ethereal the way fairy lights lit a path towards the middle where on a little hill stood a little pavilion that was illuminated by the cool blue light. It was like time and had paused for them.

Kagami broke the hush as he began to sing an English song softly as they made another rotation around the pavilion, “  
...One look at you,  
my whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you  
before I called you mine.  
Oh I can't believe it's true sometimes.  
Oh I can't believe it's true…”

They all quickly retreated, as Kagami continued his soft serenade. They could ask their questions another day when the two were ready to tell them.

They gathered in the kitchen, sitting in silence before Kise laughed softly.

“We really should have seen those two coming.”

The others couldn’t help but agree, seeing them together was just right.

Momoi sighed wistfully, “Kagamin is so romantic.”

Aida just sighed equally as wistful, “Kuroko’s lucky.”

Aomine and Hyuuga shared a look of solidarity, they were both going to have to have to think up an incredibly romantic date for their partners because of Kagami's actions.   
  



	2. I get too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise! 
> 
> another chapter because it wouldn't leave alone

 

  
Taiga knew the moment, he stumbled across the garden while he explored the inn in the early hours as one of the few awake. He needed to show it to Tetsuya when they had time to themselves.

The fairy lights, hidden around the flower garden and the beautifully crafted pavilion. It was exactly how he imagined the garden looked in the last book Tetsuya read to him.

He remembered the first time Tetsuya read to him, it was a book for school then after they just picked up a new one to read. Taiga even periodically taking his turn to read some of his favorites to Tetsuya. It became a thing the two of them did together in the quiet moments and neither was up to playing basketball. 

In the last one, Tetsuya had fallen in love with the garden setting. Taiga already promised himself that he would find a way for Tetsuya to have the garden in the future(even if he had to break ground himself). He couldn't wait to share this version with Tetsuya now.

He left the garden giddy and excited for the rest of the day. He was sure everyone else had chalked up his mood to basketball. Taiga knew Tetsuya wasn't fooled and wondering what had gotten into him. Thankful the other didn't press, Taiga wouldn't have been able to kept it a surprise.

When the day's practice finished and dinner drew to a close. Taiga used the commotion of dinner to remove himself back to his and Tetsuya's room without drawing attention.

He changed to something a tad nicer than the sweats and tank top he wore. Pulling his shirt over his head, he heard the door creak open and close.

Turning around, he smiled, as Tetsuya had followed him. Being able to read Tetsuya's body language always felt like solving a thousand piece puzzle so seeing Tetsuya's face full of questions had his smile widening.

Instead of answering a single question, he said, “I have something to show you.”

“Should I change?” Tetsuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

“If you want, you look fine as is.”

More than fine in Taiga's opinion, Tetsuya may have been in jeans and a t-shirt but to Taiga, it still would have had him look away from Aphrodite just to stare at Tetsuya. He would have told Tetsuya this for the thousandth time. Saying it though would only spark the “Greek Mythos” debate and he wanted to show Tetsuya the garden before anyone else discovered it.

“Okay,” Tetsuya said, a light dusting of pink raising to his cheeks. Taiga huffed a laugh, the other likely read what he didn't say on his face.

Taiga grabbed Tetsuya's hand and kissed it before letting them settle to hang between them as he leads Tetsuya out of the room.

With everyone distracted elsewhere, it was a quiet uninterrupted trip from their room to the garden entrance.

He smiled at Tetsuya as he opened the door. He took in the garden, it was exactly as he thought it would be in the soft dusk light, fantastical and beautiful.

The fairy lights strung along making a path through the variety of flowers and colors to the center. The pavilion stood raised in the center with more fairy lights laced and woven into it, making it like a sun amidst the stars.

Looking down at Tetsuya, he knew he made the right choice when he saw the awed look and the way Tetsuya's mouth parted in shock.

“Come on,” He said closing the door behind them taking the first step out in the garden, leading the daze Tetsuya with him. He leads Tetsuya to the pavilion.

“I love you,”

He stumbled up the steps at the sudden words. Turning around, Taiga nearly stumbled again at the soft awed look Tetsuya was leveling his way.

“I love you too,” he said as he pulled Tetsuya the last few steps. He kissed the other on the lips before pulling the other into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

Neither of them had said the words of love aloud until now but it was silently understood what they meant to each other. Even so, hearing it now though made Taiga want to dance and sing like he was in one of those romantic musicals his father liked to watch.

Impulsively he blurted out “Dance with me.”

Tetsuya leaned back, staring at him a curious look on his face. Taiga felt flush as he stared back.

Tetsuya cracked a small smile and nodded.

He grinned and began to lead them in a circle under the pavilion. Tetsuya leaned his head on Taiga's chest, and Taiga couldn't drag his eyes away for Tetsuya.

He thought he may have heard footsteps and a door opening but he didn't care. The outside world could wait.

Instead, he and Tetsuya dance a few more circle before the words to a song he learned the words to because it was how he felt about Tetsuya and he knew one day he would want to sing it to him. Though he always thought it would be much later.

He cleared his throat and then slowly he began to sing,

[“.. One look at you,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[my whole life falls in line.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[I prayed for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[before I called you mine.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[Oh, I can't believe it's true.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)

[I get to love you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[It's the best thing that I'll ever do.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[I get to love you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[It's a promise I'm making to you:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[Whatever may come, your heart I will choose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)   
[Forever I'm yours, Forever I do…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo)

They danced under the fairy lights, and the further away stars, as he sung.

“I get to love you” He finished softly and gently he kissed the top of Tetsuya's head again.

“You,” Tetsuya choked out, at a lost of words. Taiga smiled, at the rare sight.

“I get to love you, and that means I get to show you.”

“You did,” Tetsuya reassured burying his face his red and tear stain face in Taiga's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> Spelling? Grammar?
> 
> I just spent 2am to 5am writing this so peace and love.
> 
> Edited the night of 03/02/19
> 
> Likely will be some mistakes I missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and Opinions?
> 
> Spelling? Grammar?


End file.
